


Should It Be a Secret?

by Sing



Series: I Come Baring Gifts [10]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Oneshot, Poetry, Romance, ichabbievalentine, rambling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: Well, should it?





	Should It Be a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sleepy Hollow

In the pleasant dark depths of my slumber my limbs search and twine around your form, pulling you, tugging, reeling you in closer to me.

That I might bury my nose in your crown of curls and inhale deep, breathing you in. 

That I might fill my lungs with the essence of your presence, so near to me, 

You are the breath in my lungs. 

You are the reason I sleep soundly.

You are the reassuring glitter of stars in an impenetrably dark night sky. 

My glimmer of light.

My beam of hope.

And your eyes, when you wake.

Shining, shimmering, like moving pools of amber catching the the rays of some Sun that rises and shines only for you----in you. 

And you breathe me in, taking all of me into your heart and lungs and in that perfect moment I am undone and complete 

fragmented and whole.

Your warmth here, and the perfect precision line of white teeth---I am curiously fond of your molars, they are each so bright and work in harmony to comprise this most beautiful. special smile. This transforming grin that lifts my spirit. 

And our lips press softly in greeting. 

Thank the Lord, who crafted these lips. That made them perfect for you, and Blessed me, to know them. You are sublime, you are perfect.

Should it be a Secret, my Love, that I adore you?

That your body is the temple where I choose to worship? 

That your mind is a lightening rod and crackling fire, and a lance, all at once, 

Sharper minds and sharper words that could cut me down, to the quick and render me mute, stunned, mindful of my place, 

I love your barbs. 

Your sharpest edges. 

I Crave the rawest parts of you, but also, the sweetest. 

Should it be a Secret, my Own, that I am greedy for you?

I will forever be ravenous for all parts, all of who you are, my eternal heart. My Flame. 

Our fingers knot, a light knock, of wedding bands. Yours against mine. 

Our bodies press closer and shared warmth blooms between us as darker, hotter fires stoke to life. 

Should it be a Secret, my Heart, that the sweetest song to my ear, is the one I make you Sing?

The one you gasp and cry as my lips travel your skin and my fingers coax and tease you, fondle and pleasure you and you are so sweet, Treasure,

A raspy laugh in my ear as bodies join. 

Should it be a Secret?

That I Love you with the entirety of my existence. 

Secret Admirers be for the shy heart 

But I am Bold in my Admiration and Love of you, Grace Abigail Mills.

Because you have Boldly, Bravely, made yourself vulnerable to me, opened to me, from shy bloom to flourishing flower you have loved me fully----and so I honour you in telling you the honest truth of my heart and soul. 

Openly, abundantly.

 

So, Should it be a Secret?

_"I love you"_

Dear God. 

Absolutely not. 

 


End file.
